freddy_fazbears_pizzafandomcom-20200223-history
Cutscenes
:Were you looking for the TV Shows of the series? are moments where the event takes place before starting the game or after completing each level. Five Nights at Freddy's 2 Upon entering the game for the first time and in Night 1-4 levels, the cutscenes will display, taking place in series of dreams.Multimedia Fusion Developer 2 - Nights at Freddys 2 - dream - Imgur Intro The player looks out in front of them, presumably through the eyes of Freddy, inside Freddy Fazbear's Pizza from the first game. The player can move their mouse to the left and right sides of the screen to pan; panning left brings Chica into view, and panning right brings Bonnie into view. After a while, the screen flickers and cuts out in a way similar to that of the Death Minigames, before finally going black with the word "err" in the top left corner. There is a chance that a sound akin to a mixture of radio static and the Freddy Fazbear Head's sound will play while showing a half-lighted Freddy head. Night 2 Upon completing the night, another cutscene will occur, with both Bonnie and Chica looking straight at the player. It will eventually end with a black screen, but this time the words "it's me" will appear in the top left corner, a phrase commonly associated in the Five Nights at Freddy's franchise. Night 3 Upon completing Night 3, the player once again returns to the Show Stage from the first game, only this time both Bonnie and Chica are standing closer to the player and giving them angry glares with their hollowed-out eyes. As the player returns to default view, they find Golden Freddy is directly in front of them. When the cutscene suddenly ends, the words "it's me" can be seen in the top left corner, similar to Night 2's cutscene. Night 4 This time the scene is the same as the one that appears after starting up the game for the first time, with Bonnie and Chica looking out in front of them. However, the Puppet will appear at the beginning of the cutscene, and will stay in that position in the player's field of vision no matter which way they turn. As the cutscene ends, the words "it's me" are seen, similar to Night 2 and Night 3. There are no more cutscenes after this night. Five Nights at Freddy's: Sister Location Intro This plays when starting the game for the first time. A voice of the unnamed manager speaking to William Afton about certain features of the animatronics, though Afton doesn't properly answer the manager's queries. Afton's Daughter Cutscenes After completing each night, the black screen will display. As the cutscenes progress, the voice of William Afton's daughter is heard, begging her father to let herself interact with Circus Baby. Outro The final cutscene displays after completing the Golden Freddy mode in Custom Night. It is set in the aftermath of Five Nights at Freddy's 3, from the burnt down Fazbear's Fright: The Horror Attraction location. Michael Afton's voice is heard speaking the following: Afterwards, Springtrap suddenly springs out from the right side of the screen. Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria Simulator A slideshow series of images done by the artist Neko Pilarcik-Tellez, the animator who created the "The Immortal and the Restless" animation in Sister Location. Intro FFPSIntroCutscene1.png FFPSIntroCutscene2.png FFPSIntroCutscene3.png FFPSIntroCutscene4.png FFPSIntroCutscene5.png FFPSIntroCutscene6.png FFPSIntroCutscene7.png FFPSIntroCutscene8.png FFPSIntroCutscene9.png FFPSIntroCutscene10.png FFPSIntroCutscene11.png FFPSIntroCutscene12.png FFPSIntroCutscene13.png FFPSIntroCutscene14.png FFPSIntroCutscene15.png FFPSIntroCutscene16.png FFPSIntroCutscene17.png FFPSIntroCutscene18.png FFPSIntroCutscene19.png FFPSIntroCutscene20.png FFPSIntroCutscene21.png FFPSIntroCutscene22.png FFPSIntroCutscene23.png FFPSIntroCutscene24.png FFPSIntroCutscene25.png FFPSIntroCutscene26.png FFPSIntroCutscene27.png FFPSIntroCutscene28.png FFPSIntroCutscene29.png Post-Day 1 FFPSPostDay1Cutscene.png Completion Ending FFPSCompletionEnding1.png FFPSCompletionEnding2.png FFPSCompletionEnding3.png FFPSCompletionEnding4.png Bankruptcy Ending FFPSPostDay1Cutscene.png FFPSBankruptcyEnding1.png FFPSBankruptcyEnding2.png FFPSBankruptcyEnding3.png FFPSBankruptcyEnding4.png FFPSBankruptcyEnding5.png FFPSBankruptcyEnding6.png Mediocre Ending FFPSMediocreEnding1.png FFPSMediocreEnding2.png FFPSMediocreEnding3.png FFPSMediocreEnding4.png Insanity Ending FFPSInsanityEnding1.png FFPSInsanityEnding2.png FFPSInsanityEnding3.png FFPSInsanityEnding4.png Blacklisted Ending FFPSBlacklistedEnding1.png FFPSBlacklistedEnding2.png FFPSBlacklistedEnding3.png FFPSBlacklistedEnding4.png FFPSBlacklistedEnding5.png Ultimate Custom Night There is only one non-Intermission cutscene, which shows the twitching Golden Freddy in the void, revealed when gaining over 9000 points. References Category:Game Mechanics Category:Main Series Mechanics Category:Cinematics Category:Five Nights at Freddy's 2 Category:Five Nights at Freddy's: Sister Location Category:Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria Simulator Category:Ultimate Custom Night